New Home
by madmonkey13
Summary: Naruto was beaten by the villagers so the Hokage asks a Jounin to become his teacher and guardian, Kiyoshi, who also has a troubled past
1. Chapter 1

The warm light streamed through my open window causing an irritated sigh to escape my mouth as I slid down into the comfort of pillows. The warmth was addicting as it surrounded my lithe body, enveloping me in its evil plot of making me late. Yet it was so warm and soft; I really liked my new pure black silk sheets that I had bought three weeks ago. It felt like I was sleeping on air or perhaps a gentle cloud flouting in the sky. Not only were the sheets absolutely delicious, but the bed itself was the right of amount of squishy and hard that I had spent nearly half my paycheck on to get. Why did I have to get up so early? Because the Third Hokage demanded I see him at nine in the morning.

With a grunt I swung my body from the comfort and immediately landed on the rough ground. The wooden floor's scratchy surface didn't offer any protection for my calloused hands from the sharp splinters that dug into my flesh. With another grunt I pushed myself up and went down once more repeating the cycle until a new sheen of sweat covered my tan skin. I switched quickly to my next exercise by lying down and lifting my upper body off the ground so I was once more sitting. I repeated the exercise until I accomplished about fifty before switching to stretching my now heated body. I fell into the splits and moved to stretch both my sides and arms. With a sigh I stood straight and walked over to the large, white sliding door made of paper and wood.

I walked down the barren hallway, void of all noise, in my pajamas: a pair of holy sweats and grey tank-top that showed the smallest extension of skin. My long, pale blonde hair swirled around my body in a mess of knots as my hips swished. I reached the end of the hall and slide the door open to reveal a simple bathroom with white counters, a bath and shower combo, toilet, and multicolor towels hanging off their rods.

I reached for the shower and flipped the water on causing a cascade of frigid liquid to rain down on my semi-warm being. Yelping, I leaped from the water and began to curse the cold that I despised so much. As I waited for my shower to warm up I stretched my sides and legs again so not be sore from my routine workout. Soon steam was fogging the mirror and I leaped happily into the warm shower. I scrubbed my body harshly until the once tan skin turned a rosy pink before continuing .After I rinsed my hair of any remaining of the refreshing scent of cucumbers and shaved both my legs I leaped from the water to dress myself in a hurry. Quickly I turned around to examine myself.

My pale blonde hair was pulled out of my face, although a few pestering strands fell into my multicolor eyes. My right eye was a shocking violet while my left was completely white from the fact that I was blind. Across the exposed skin and white surface ran three scars that went from my hairline to chin. At first I tried to hide them like Kakashi did, but soon found it was pointless. My face was simple and devoid from blemishes while body lean and muscular. I knew that when I moved I made no noise as I prowled about like a giant cat. Even my old team members agreed that no one was as silent as I.

I wore my standard outfit: blue pants that ended halfway down my calf, a light grey tank-top with white bandages underneath, one black gloves that ended at my wrist and exposed my fingers, another black glove that went to my upper shoulder and held in place by more bandages, a light grey ninja pouch wrapped around my right thigh, no shoes just bandages wrapped around my calf to center of my foot, and a dark blue scarf that slightly hid my lips. My ninja fore-head protector was wrapped around one of my legs with black cloth.

Almost ready to leave I walked back to my room to grab my clean and neatly kept katana leaning next to my black silk bed. The hilt was a dark scarlet color mixed with snow white in a criss cross pattern along with summoning signs etched in and a long black chain attached to the end. Strapping it onto my back I began to arm myself to the teeth. A dagger hidden in my right glove, senbon needles hidden in my feet bandages, more needles hidden in my hair, and summoning wrist bands. Along with the new weapons I slapped on some simple makeup so to hide the ANBU marking on my arm.

"Alright I'm ready for anything that old man throws at me." I grumbled to myself and marched for the exit in my small home. It was built on the outer edge of The Hidden of Leaf Village, surrounded by trees and the peaceful sound of birds chirping. The house itself looked plain yet had a small garden of both vegetables and fruit that I usually ate fresh. A couple of herbs also grew in the barley tamed garden that I used along with my minimum healing Jutsu to heal my wounds I suffered from missions.

I began to run using an intense pace to match that of even Gai to speed up my travels until it only took my three minutes to reach the Hokage's office. Even as I ran I was nothing more than I blur and as far as I knew the only one faster than me was perhaps the Fourth Hokage. Like always I was as silent as a hunting cat ready to pounce on my prey. I passed dozen of villagers laughing and joking while bargaining food and clothing. Shinobi would turn at the sudden gust of wind I caused making them jump and spin around looking for the source.

I reached the Hokage with ease and stopped right below the window that was only a few stories higher. I sent chakra to my feet and hands causing a soft blue light to form on my finger tips. With ease I began to scale the wall moving up the rough patch of painted wood and stone.

I landed on the top window and winked at the ANBU guard watching me with curiosity. His eyes beyond the mask widened when he realized with shock who I was. He quickly began to bow, but I had already turned my attention inward. I looked through the window to the old man talking to a young boy in the center of the room. He looked the same as always: his graying hair spiky with a matching goatee, slightly rumpled Kage uniform, a few liver spots dotted his wrinkling face and dark eyes filled with heartbroken emotion. The Hokage was at eye leaving with the boy blocking my view as he spoke softly to the terrified child.

"You called me Lord Hokage." I called out causing the boy to stiffen and the old man to turn around and give me a small smile. As he turned I saw the small, sniveling boy trying to hide his tears. He was a small child with golden locks falling around his chubby cheeks which each had three whiskers like markings etched into his slightly tan skin. His large blue eyes were as bright as sapphires yet were rimmed with red. What caused to gap was the long list of wounds covering his slight body. He has cuts with dried blood covering his arms, legs, and torso while splotches of burns from what looked like a hot poker. His right eye was swelling with a bruise while his lip seemed to be split from a hard punch. What the hell had happened to the child?

"Kiyoshi, it's good to see you again." The old man said with a gentle smile while standing protectively in front of the child though I could tell he didn't deem me as a threat. The small boy was trying to hide himself behind the elder while at the same time trying to hide the streaks of liquid that cascaded down his cheeks. I watched with curiosity as the boy glared at me through the red-rimmed eyes obviously untrusting and determine though with what I had no idea. "Can you go wait outside for a second while if finish up with Naruto."

I nodded and stepped out the door this time and plopped my bottom to the ground. I tried to listen to what they were saying, but it was impossible with the amount of sealing Jutsu laced into the stone surrounding the office. Slowly I lost myself as I hummed random rhythms that came to mind until the door opened and the old man peeked his head out to look at me. I looked up and lazily rose from the ground while pondering on what took so long.

"You can come in now. The boy is asleep." I nodded and followed the older man into the office. Naruto was curled up on the Hokage's chair his cheek slightly pushed up as a near silent snore erupted from his mouth. I couldn't help, but aw in my head at the adorable sight he made. The Hokage smiled fondly before turning to toward me.

"Do you know who Naruto is?" he question causing a puzzled look to form on my face. I shook my head no and he sighed in relief. I frowned at his reaction although it wasn't surprising I didn't having only have been in this village for about seven years. "Naruto is the holder of the nine-tailed fox spirit."

I froze; everything seemed to click together like a perfect puzzle piece. I knew the tale well. Around ten years ago an angered demon attacked the village causing mayhem and death. To save the village the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the demon inside a person probably a child. This child happened to be Naruto. The boy looked so innocent curled up against the chair. Yet everything made sense from his haunted look to his beat up appearance. The cuts and bruises on his body were probably from angered villagers both Shinobi and pedestrian. Foolish people to take their sadness and anger on a poor boy who hadn't even had the chance to protect himself from the attack. They should worship the boy not attack him. The sad almost haunted look in his eyes was also able to be explained due to his lack of human interaction. And why I was called here: to watch over the nine-tailed fox with my secret Jutsu.

"I see. You're going to put him under my care? Correct?" I asked although I already knew the answer. The old man gave me a playful smirk and nodded his head in agreement. I ruffled my hair by threading my clean hands through them causing knots to be ripped clean. My two front teeth caught my bottom lip and bit down without my notice as I contemplated the problems of watching over a ten year old kid.

I knew that I was powerful enough to protect him and not prejudice enough to care about the demon that rested inside his body. My forbidden Jutsu was a good way to suppress his demon inside. Plus with I was a skilled Jounin that could train the boy to gain power.

"He has neither family nor any one to watch out for him. He needs someone, Kiyoshi." The Hokage all, but whispered to me and I sighed again which I seemed to be making a habit of. I knew that the kid needed someone, but why did I have to be the obvious candidate. I really didn't want the responsibility.

"What about money and missions?" The two main reasons I couldn't take a child into my care. They were easy excuses, but I had a feeling the Hokage had already come up with an excuse. Even if I took care of Naruto I had my own missions and he could be attacked especially if any of the Jounin were against the boy.

"You will be paid an allowance for taking care of him every month that you will choose to do with. It's the same money we give him to live off of. Your mission will to train Naruto and when you deem him powerful enough you will take him along with you. Plus in two years he will be part of ninja team with a Jounin to help look after him." The Third Hokage stood with his arms crossed softly in front of his body. The fond look that gleamed in his eyes made my heart lurch when I thought of all the times he had helped my twin sister and I. He was trying to give the same chance to Naruto that he had given to us.

"Fine, I'll do it." I snapped and began to grumble under my breath about manipulative old men. A soft snort awoke me from my day dream of giving the Hokage a piece of my mind. I turned only to see the small boy curling up in a small boy on that comfortable chair. He looked peaceful even though his eyes were still puffy from crying and small hands that were fisted. It was the expression on his face that made him look like just a harmless little kid. A hurting little kid.

"When do I pick him up?" I sighed and gave an exasperated look to the Hokage. He looked almost shocked that I had agreed and let the smallest of proud smiles display on his lips. "Oh, don't give me that look Hokage. You and I both now that I couldn't let that kid suffer especially since I could give him a chance to survive. After all you did the same for me."

"I see what you mean. I should of guessed that why you would do it. I guess I have the same feeling I had with you when I first realized the attacks the villagers were causing. I saddens me what people can do to children just because of fear." He whispered as his words brought back memories best left untouched.

_The smell of blood intoxicated the room. It smelled of rust and rotting corpses causing a small gag to escape my throat. The scent flooded over me causing me to choke and gasp as I searched for clean air not the coppery tinted gas that surrounded me. It chocked me like hands gripping my throat trying to suck the life from my slight body. I tried to muffle my gasps for clean air for I knew I had to remain quiet so that I wasn't beaten again or that my sister was taken away. I couldn't bare it if she was to leave again. Yet the smell was so strong it nearly made me gag once more. _

_It was my fault the blood had splattered the ground, coating the once black rocks in a mix of decomposing flesh and bones. The small white shards of bone just able to be seen through the mess of muscles and liquid that had come from the young man who had died. I remember the look he had given to me as he pleaded for his life. His bright green eyes shining with disappear and tears. I wanted to let him go so he could return to his family, but I had been ordered to kill and I refused she would be taken away once more._

_I began to sniffle as the warped thoughts filled my head like a disease as I slowly began to crumple onto my knees. My head was held between my palms with fingers threading through the strands nearly ripping the grungy locks from my scalp. It would make the memories leave and the pounding of voices stop. They always stop when I'm in pain. I sniffled again and let out a small sob._

_Slap!_

_I heard it first and felt nothing, but numbness on my cheek. I knew under all the grim it was turning an angry shade of red and then the pain started. It spread from the center like a stone falling into a pound causing a ripple effect. The tears stopped and sadness echoed through my body because I knew when we got back that my sister would be gone_

_The pain so much pain. It was like someone had shoved a hot pocker through my body coated in a thick layer of poison. It filled me causing _it_ to explode out of me in giant boom killing anything that go to close. The ninja's screamed as they were slowly torn apart. Their skin went first followed by the muscles and bones and then the blood would freeze, suspended in small drops and then it would turn to ash. Everything even the plants and animals could not and would not be able to escape. They could not escape the power that surrounded me._

_The voices had returned they told me to kill and shred anything including the man who brought my sister. They warned me that one day she would be gone and that if didn't kill the man soon she would be gone forever. But I couldn't do it. Not if it meant not seeing her again or hearing her kind and gentle words, or soft hand help me take off the blood and grim. I couldn't bare it so I didn't listen. I reached for the small shards of glass that surrounded my frail body bringing one up and slashing the pale skin of my wrist. The warm, blackish liquid slowly rose up and spilled from the laceration as pain crippled my muscles, but the voices disappeared. They all left._

_The blood so much blood. Usually didn't care, but it was her blood. My dear, precious sister's. She lay on the ground gasping as the man laughed. I wanted blood I wanted his bloo-_

No I refused to remember at least right now because of where I was and the need for tears had long since past.

"You're right." I sighed and slid my hand through my silky tresses causing most to fall free. "So when will I be introduced to Naruto." My voice was thick from trying to hold back the memories and tears that accompanied them.

"How about now?" The Hokage said and turned to see two sleepy sapphire blue eyes widening. They were still slightly blood shot, but looked much better than before. At least he didn't have streaks of water running down his cheeks. His small mouth opened in a yawn and to my shock I noticed that his canine teeth were as sharp as fangs. I nearly gapped at them, but managed to ignore the need.

"Hey old man who the ninja." The boy asked in a hyperactive tone which nearly caused me to stumble and fall flat on my ass. How could he be so happy after he was nearly beaten to death by angry villager? How could that bright smile form and laughter erupt from his mouth? How could he be so strong?

"I'll introduce myself. My name is Kiyoshi Matsu. I am a Jounin level ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village and an ex-leader of ANBU team." I gave him a level look as he mouth slowly became unhinged. I guess beside the Hokage he had never met someone of strength and to him the Hokage would only ever be an old man. On the outside I knew I appeared cold and distant almost, but really I wasn't that bad.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a cheerful grin, but I could see the distant look hidden in his eyes. Even the smile he gave me seemed slightly too large to be natural and not forced. My eyes saddened when I realized the mask he had placed over himself. "One day I am going to become Hokage. Believe it."I looked toward the Hokage who was had the playful grin once more set in place. I hated that smile because it usually was something I loathed doing that brought fun to his paperwork filled life.

"The Hokage has informed me that your house was burn down in the last attack on your life." The boy cast his eyes down to the floor as his small hands began to twist in turn in worry. "So the Hokage asked me if it would be alright if you were to stay with me until you deemed it time to move out."

"What?" he shouted and pointed an accusing finger at me as I frowned. "Why would you agree don't you hate me to." He shouted with conviction causing a worried frown to mar my face as I tried to come up with a reason I was agreeing this madness.

"Naruto there is a reason I am doing this." I told him and was going to continue, but was once more interrupted by an angry glare.

"I knew it you just doing this because the old man ordered you to. You don't care for me or anyone else. You're just like the others, pretending to be nice so you can gain my trust and then crush it." He screamed as he took a deep breath to continue his rant. Before he could even open his mouth my hand neatly smacked him on the back of his head so that his surprisingly soft, but tangled hair brushed my hand and he nearly fell to the floor.

"Shut it Kid. Respect your elders and you will get respect back and no back talking until you let me finish. Is that understood." I growled as a now scarred Naruto lamely nodded his head up and down in shock. "Good, now I will tell you why and if you respect my reasons you can come live and train with me.

I was born in the Hidden Village of the Moon along with my twin sister Ayama. We were born into a dying clan whose power was weakening over the years. The clan's ability to force decomposition was fading. However, both me and my sister were born with amazing talent that surpassed even the most skilled of are clan. Even as children no older than three both my sister and I were shock to our fact are clan became terrified of us for are power was becoming too strong to handle, especially mine. No one beside my sister could touch me or my chakra would immediately attack theirs. It got so bad that one time I through a tantrum and the entire building was destroyed by my chakra. My sisters was strong although not nearly as strong as mine for my power was evolving. I had the ability to take chakra from my opponents causing them to either be killed my lack of chakra or be immobilized.

Soon word spread about my abilities and people deemed me as a threat and monster. Soon the only person who would talk to me was Ayama while everyone else would run in fear. When I turned six years old an attack on my village was made and the hidden moon village was massacred. Ayama and I were able to run away, but were captured soon after. The man who caught thought to use my blood limit to make him more powerful and used me for many years to kill his enemy and all that opposed him. He was cruel and a tyrant.

To put a stop to him the leaf dispatched a unit to kill him for he was now an S class criminal. They killed him with ease much to their surprise and found me. They planned to kill me, but my sister stopped them telling them that it was just because I had no prior training that I was out of control. In fact after few chakra practice it was easy to control.

We were both taken to the Leaf Village and taken in by the Hokage. This is why I want to let you live with me. I want to give you the same chance I got to start over and be free from your past." Naruto just looked stunned by reasoning and slowly nodded in agreement.

"I accept your invitation to go live with you." Naruto said in a surprisingly proper way. He gave me a timid smile and I stood stretching my back to release myself of any tension. "Kiy-senpai you said train me also. Did you mean it?"

"Huh." I said and looked down at the kid whose eyes were bright with hope. I sighed which I noted that I needed to stop making it a habit of. "Sure kid. I love to train you, but I will not go easy on you just because you're only seven years old. Plus I except you still to go to the academy and stay with my training. If you can do both then yes I will train you." He sat for a second and nodded in excitement.

"Well it seems you both have sorted out any problems." The third Hokage said with a glimmer of a smile before taking on a more serious approach. "Naruto's belongings were destroyed in the explosion so he will need a new wardrobe. The money needed will be supplied. Good luck to the both of you."

TIME SKIP

I walked down the street with a very pleased looking Naruto prancing next to me. His messy blonde locks swayed in the hand as he smirked to wide it caused his eyes to shut. His boy was leaning backwards with his hands stacked behind his head as he asked random questions that came to mind. I myself was sighing in the inside. I couldn't believe I had taken this hyper active kid under my wind. I must be going crazy.

"What's your favorite color?" Naruto asked while trying to look indifferent although I could tell just by the way he peaked at me when he thought I wasn't looking that he was absorbing every ounce of information I gave him. So far he had managed to ask about all my favorite food, clothing, dances, and dreams.

"Umm, let's see. I like black, green, and silver." I said while continuing the slow pace. He was just a kid who obviously a trouble maker in the making the way his eyes would glint at certain things like a thief making its way from a shop or kids playing pranks. In fact I knew I he had a slight record of being obnoxious a habit I was bent on breaking. That and his bright clothing.

"What boring colors. Mine are orange and blue! Do you have any family?" He asked while turning for the first time in his game of twenty questions to look up at me. I smiled in my evil and sadistic way causing a sweat drop to fall from his forehead.

"I told you earlier that I had a twin sister." I said while exhaling rather loudly. My hands lightly played with the pockets on my pants as I came up with a way to describe her. "She is very kind and gentle. In fact if anything she is one of the kindest people you will ever meet. She is a ninja healer down at the hospital. Ayama is one of the head doctors and takes care of extreme medical conditions. Unlike me she uses are Kekkei Genki to help people."

"What is your Kekkei Genki?" Naruto asked surprising me with the depth of the knowledge the kid was asking for.

"Seru no sōsa is the name of our Kekkei Genki. It is a simple ability unless you don't know how to control it. The purpose is to manipulate the cells in your body or something else. It can be used to decompose or recompose depending on the user. I don't have the ability to recompose at all because my decomposing ability is strong. My ability allows me to decompose both objects and chakra with ease. Although my power is strong I do not use it very often for the fact that it is purely for killing nothing else. Ayama's is mostly recomposing which allows her to heal people instead of kill." I said while Naruto just tried to look smart by nodding his head in agreement. "You didn't understand most of it."

"Nope," he exclaimed while popping the p in the word. His bright smile and laughter were enough to cause a bright smirk to form across my face. "Hey, Kiy-senpei where are we going again?"

"To get you some new clothing since most of your stuff was destroyed in the fire." I noted what he was wearing at the moment and I couldn't help, but clench my teeth at the shocking orange color his jumpsuit was. It was absolutely horrific and would cause any girl in her right mind to back away from the literally walking orange. How the heck can he wear something so bright?

"Really. That's awesome. Thanks Kiy-senpei." He said happily and began to skip next to me as we watched the pedestrians walk by. Most ignored the boy, but some sent nasty glares which Naruto seemed oblivious to, but I had the feeling he was ignoring them. We reached the shop I was looking for and I could help, but smile happily.

The shop was a ninja store I visited often. They sold weapons of all shapes and sizes along with ninja clothing. There clothing was special because woven into the threads was metal that could be used to deflect blades that could cause harmful wounds. Last, but not least, they didn't carry any orange jumpsuits.

"Hello, welcome to Suota how may I help you." Called out a high pitched voice of the gennin who worked the shop on the weekends. She was a small, mousy girl with high voice that drove me insane, but her father did supply great weapons and clothing so I ignored the annoyance.

"Were fine thank-you." I called out and walked to the clothing section. There were basic tops, pants, gloves, hats, and jackets all in normal colors. I myself grabbed a few shirts and pants I would need to replace the one I destroyed in my last mission. "Pick what you want kid." He wandered around for a little bit before returning with frown on his face.

"There is no orange." He pouted haughtily and I couldn't help, but laugh at his expression. "What?"

"Naruto, orange is not a very good color for ninjas. It just isn't particle. It stands out and doesn't blend in with your surroundings." He all, but growled at my words as he glared from under his bangs. "How about we make a deal?"

"What is it?"

"You get normal clothing and I will get you some things that are orange like a scarf or jacket to wear over it. Okay." He thought about my proposition for a moment before nodding in acceptance at my idea. So we spent the next half hour finding a bunch of black, blue, and grey t-shirts that were both skin-tight and baggy along with baggy pants similar to the ones I wear and black gloves that were fingerless. Last I grabbed some more kunai and shrukien along with a couple of herbs for healing before we went up to pay.

"Is this all?" The girl said with an almost timid smile on her face.

"No I want to put two special orders in." She peeked up in surprise since it wasn't often that they got requests. "I want an orange scarf with the Uzumaki sign on both ends along with it being fire proof and very durable. The scarf should offer protection against both kunai and shruiken. My second order will be an orange jacket that is both loose and comfortable with blue accents." Her nimble fingers quickly scribbled down the order as I reached into my wallet to pay for everything.

"That will be $123.25." She told us and I paid the amount before scoping up the bags and handing a couple to Naruto. We walked for about thirty minutes in silence much to my enjoyment.

"Were are we going." He asked with a frown on his face when he saw use approaching a large forest filled with trees and shrubs with the bright red wall in the distance. He seemed slightly disturbed when I didn't answer and entered the trees. As we moved quickly through the semi-dense woods we came a across a clearing were my house laid. Surrounding my house was a training grounds made up of a small lake, wooded area, grass, and herb garden.

"You live here?" he asked in amazement I just nodded before heading inside. My hair swirling around my back as I whipped open the door and marched inside only to dump the bags of the kitchen table.

"Alright kid this is my home and training area. If you are going to stay here we are going to have to establish some rules." Naruto nodded dumbly. "First rule: always listen to what I tell you no matter what. If I say do two hundred pushups than I expect you to do every single one of them. Second rule: never wake me up unless it is an emergency which includes an attack on the village, a fire, you're dying, someone who is important, the Hokage or another Jounin, is at the door with a message, or my sister is there. Your ramen burned or you got a splinter are not valid excuses. Third rule: I don't like people who complain so try not to. Follow these three rules and we should be good." I grumbled and rubbed the back of my neck as Naruto gave another nod.

"What happens if I break these rules?" He wore a cheeky smile as he asked this question so I decided it would be best to freak him out a bit.

"I will take your ramen away for an entire month." His eyes widened and a silent no made its way onto his lips. I laughed and Naruto soon joined in. "Don't worry kid I am not too harsh." He nodded in agreement and we both left to fix up his room and put the new clothing away.


	2. Chapter 2

I smirked at the shocked expression of my twin when she saw the small boy lying in my guest room. Her short, wavy blonde hair swirling in the warm wind as her gentle curved lips fell agape. The boy in question had curved body over the light blue pillow and rested his head on the wooden floor causing his blonde hair to spread out on the light wood like a halo. His mouth slightly open and few grunts and snorts would escape on occasion.

"B-b-but your horrible with people." She shrieked and I glared unhappily at the near copy of myself. She looked so much like me it was astonishing. We both had the same light tan skin darkened from weeks of training and missions with sensuous curved lips that often fell into smirks with willful expressions. We were tall reaching five feet seven inches with toned muscles and slightly curvy figure. While my hair was long and ratty hers was short and silky reaching her shoulders with the same golden strands. The tresses of blonde wear more wavy then my own, but it was the not the hair that was the most different of us both it was the eyes. While my right was a dark and deceiving violet that seemed to brighten in the moonlight and left a milky white hers were smoky purple. They were slanted and hooded by thick lashes coated with makeup to cause the extra volume giving her a cat like slant.

"I am not that bad plus it was the kids choice not mine." I growled and crossed my tan arms over my chest feeling the shirt I had worn to bed rise to reveal my many scars. These were a pale silver that clung to my skin like spider webs causing a disturbance in the near perfect tan.

"Says the girl who flipped out when your own sister asked to move in with you. I remember telling me that you hated it when people get into your life." She snapped angrily as we walked from the room leaving Naruto to awake on his own. We entered my simple kitchen I nearly bite my sister's head off while she continued to glare at me.

"I didn't want you to rely on me that am all and I called you here for a reason not just so you can pick at me." I stormed and reached into refrigerator with a little more vigor than necessary. I loved my sister dearly, but sometimes I wanted nothing more than to kick the medic ninja from my house. "I need you to heal Naruto."

"Oh, what happened?" She gasped slightly and I sighed as I was used to her mood swings. My fist became taut as the bread held in my grasp was slowly mashed together as the memories of his injuries looked like not to mention the lost look in his eyes. My eyes darkened and I knew from the way my sisters breathing slowed down that she was going to try and calm me down. "I am Kiyoshi sorry for snapping earlier. It's just that you always turned me away that I can't figure out what so special about the kid. It makes me extremely jealous and I just want to rip you apart."

"I know that's why I am not that upset. And for your information I didn't take the kid in for no reason. He is the host of the demon that attacked a few years ago and was nearly killed yesterday because of it. Then I got suckered into doing it by the Hokage so doesn't feel left out." I sighed and raked a hand through my knots trying to calm my nerves and not throttle my sister.

"Hmmm." She murmured and danced by me turning back to her usual cheerful self. That's the biggest difference between us: she is cheerful and I am not. She is all about rainbows and ponies, but I am just sarcastic and cruel. The only time are personalities seem even remotely similar is when I manage to anger her. It was something I tried to avoid seeing as she liked the verbally assault me; however I am the only one she ever gets mad at so everyone else just thinks she is kind and happy. "Guess that's okay. What you making."

"Eggs and toast." I answered through a yawn as I threw the ingredients onto the counter tops before pulling a black pan from the wooden cupboards. I set it neatly on the stove and yanked on the gas before reaching my hand out for the butter I knew would be placed there. In seconds the cool stick of fat was placed into my calloused palm as I quickly brought out a knife to cut the yellow stick into server pieces.

"So how was your day yesterday?" Ayama asked before bringing out another pan to get the eggs started. Her slender hands scrambled the eggs with ease by whipping them with a whisk found in one of my draws.

"Well I practically adopted Naruto before the afternoon and got him some new clothes since all his belongings were blasted apart in the explosion." I sighed and dumped half the butter into the warm pain before adding white piece of bread. My sister just flipped her first omelet which seemed to have half a pound of cheese poured into it.

"Oh, I know about that. I had like twenty people come into the hospital yesterday with some severe burns. It took us nearly two hours just to get them to quiet down since none were really that extensive. I have never seen so many people freaked. It was annoying."

"I can see it now." I sighed and turned to give her a bright smile before we both sat down to eat. My chopsticks moving like deadly weapons as I speared the scrumptious eggs and gobbled them down with ease. It was then that the kid decided to wake up and move nearly soundlessly through our house. His mop of blonde hair covered one of the worst bruises while his eyes darted from me to my sister.

"Good morning Kid. This is my sister Ayama. She's staying for breakfast and then going to heal you so we can get started on training."

TIME SKIP

The wind swirled in my hair that been once more tied back to allow freedom of sight while I trained the excited youth practically bouncing at my hip. The sweet smell of fresh flowers and the aroma of old rain wafted through air as we walked into the center of the field. It was large and spacious practically perfect to practice in and meditate with the serene quiet that was so rarely interrupted. It was a wheat field left alone for years so that wild flowers had sprung up in between the golden stalks causing the sunny paradise to be dotted by a constant rainbow. It was enclosed by hundreds of trees on all sides while a small river ran through turning the golden grass into lush green sprouts.

"Tell me what you know about chakra." I demanded and spun around to see a startled Naruto. His bright blue eyes looked up as he only reached my chest while his hands played nervously with the hem of his shirt. I understood that his grades were not the best and that he barley applied himself in school from the depth his eyes shone. If he would try I knew that he would easily be able to become rookie of the year.

"It flows through are body and enables us to use Jutsu." He supplied inadequately as I sighed in defeat. He looked up as if expecting help as I shifted my weight while trying to supply what I wanted to be conveyed. It was so very simple and should have been one of the first things he should have learned, but by the way the he had been treated by the villagers I could only guess that the treatment that his was given at the school wasn't much better.

"Chakra is made up of two energies that flow through your body: psychical and spiritual. The psychical energy flows through every cell in your body while spiritual is gained over long periods of time by enduring exercise and experience. We ninjas combine the two energies to create chakra which flows through are body using the chakra network.

We then manipulate the chakra by using hand signs or seals. There are twelve basic signs which you were taught in the academy. Using these signs we can exploit the use of Jutsu in four base areas: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Healing Jutsu. Each requires control and discipline. So today were going to work on the first step of learning to use are chakra: brining out the chakra. Do you understand?" I asked with ease and although the reports I had gotten on Naruto said he was simple minded, I had a feeling that he was actually on par with some of the most brilliant Leaf Village ninja's. From the thoughtful look he was giving me he was contemplating every little word I said and copying it in his memory.

"Yep, it seems simple enough." He said with a bright grin before looking up at me for the next task. I knew with his wild and untamed chakra he would need a lot of practice, but if we could tame it then he would have as much Chakra as a Kage.

"First I want you breathe. Feel the muscles in your body tense and relax with the simple motion and follow the flow of energy as it fills your body. Breathing is one of the simplest techniques to learn control because it is natural and causes a flow in energy. As you breathe I want you to focus the energy you feel into your stomach and release it out into the world. Once you have done that we will move on." I said and he nodded before taking a seat on one of the many boulders hidden by the grass.

I took my seat across from him and crossed my legs with ease so I was sitting once more. My knees were bent on either side with my hands resting gently in my lap. Usually I would rest my blade across the appendages, but today I had left it at home. My breathing began to level out as I felt my heart beat the rhythm of nature. After a few minutes the voices and mutters of the world filled my ear as they spilled from the trees and grass. A grass hopper playing its tune, a sparrow searching for friends, the hum of bee's scavenging for food and the constant breath in tuned to my own of the young boy across from me.

I opened my multi-color eyes and watched with curiosity as the boys breath leveled out and features always filled with false joy and guarded emotions seemed to melt away. The mask removed itself as the true expression of Naruto Uzimake came forth. His mouth didn't grow taut nor fill with a too bright smile instead it shape softened and grew almost placid. His chest rose with every breath as he became one with the energy inside him.

Slowly a bubble of shimmering light spilled around his stomach like the flicker of candle. I watched with amazement as his stomach began to glow with the intense energy he was calling forth. It was the lightest shade of blue as it evolved into darker and more intense shades. It was truly memorizing to watch as his hands seemed to cup the glowing sphere before his eyes flickered open and mouth feel into a small smile as he played with power.

"Amazing." I whispered in near shock, but then again he had so much more raw talent than I had and I had taught myself. He had mastered the first technique in less than an hour which had taken me nearly a day and a half to accomplish. He was truly something else.

"This is so awesome." He yelled happily as his chakra slowly died away before his eyes flickered to my own. I smirked at him and he returned the favor before arching his back causing the muscles to tense and crack to resound through the plain. He sighed at the feeling before hunching into himself.

"You're good Naruto. Time to move onto the next exercise." I nearly laughed my ass off when he looked shock that there was more learn. I shook my head at his childish behavior. "This exercise is will test your concentration and will use your found chakra." I smiled brightly before standing and stretching. Naruto was about to join me, but shook my head no and created the Ram sign with my fingers. A swirl of wind was all that was left as I used the burst of speed to bring my being to the edge of the clearing. I grabbed a couple of leaves from the ground and repeated the action.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Naruto exclaimed in amazement as I once more appeared in front of him. His finger was pointed accusingly at me as his eyes widened with shock.

"It's a type of Jutsu. I'll teach it to you later first we got to keep practicing." I said with another smirk adorning my face before handing Naruto the leaf. He frowned and began to search for what made the green organ to special. It was nothing strange about the leaf and I had a near matching one in my own hands. "The object of this is to use your Chakra to focus on the leaf that will be settled on your forehead. You must make it stay there for as long as possible. After you have succeeded come to the house for water."

"Wait cant you show me how to do it." He called out as I was leaving. I smiled brightly and placed the green plant to my forehead. I sent a steady stream of Chakra to the organ and watched with satisfaction as it stuck easily to my skin. I tossed my head back and forth yet the leaf refused to budge. "Thanks Kiy-senpai."

TIME SKIP

I sat at the old oak table contemplating how living with Naruto was going to work. I knew we would spend plenty of time training, but he was still a child and needed more than just intense ninja work to fill his days. Perhaps I could take him to the festival in a couple of weeks or to the hospital to help out with my sister. Even just going to park for a few hours would be better than being cooped up with me.

Besides getting him out of the house I had to decide how I'm going to train the kid. Obviously hours of Chakra control and Taijutsu would needed to be started, but I would need to decide on what time and what days or perhaps just a simple training lessons. It was nearly too much for my seventeen year old brain to control.

I was too young to train someone when I barley was out of training myself. Was it selfish to want my own space and own time to train by myself. I would be able to train when he went to school, but he had three months of free time that going to be spent with me and training.

"I'm back," called out the ecstatic voice from the bright grin of Naruto that seemed true. His arms were crossed behind his head and he was walking with a proud aura practically oozing from his pores. A cocky grin covered his face when he produced the leaf from his pocket and it stuck easily to his forehead.

"Good job. Guess we can move one." I said with a shrug knowing better than to boast his attitude. I stood and tossed me hair over my shoulder and walked past the kid, but not before gripping the back of his shirt in a single fist and yanking the child back.

"Were moving on to Taijutsu which we will do every day until you have mastered your technique." I said with a smirk and all, but skipped outside. Naruto stumbled behind me with my unbreakable grip on the back of his collar. I just hoped he was getting enough oxygen. "What do you know about Taijutsu?"

"It's a ninja's version of hand to hand combat. It can use Chakra and there are different styles. "He answered sounding surer of his answer than his on the new subject then chakra. "It takes a long time to build up the muscles and discipline to fight using Taijutsu and most academy students aren't skilled enough to fight using Taijutus."

"True, most academy students can't. It's not because they are incapable, but because their lazy. If you work hard enough you will gain both endurance and experience and will be able to continue when others are exhausted. If you work hard enough that is." He nodded enthusiastically and I chuckled with sadistic humor because I knew that he wouldn't stand a chance averagely.

"Every day we will wake up and do a warm up which involves hundred sit ups, fifty pushups, stretches, warm ups including jumping jacks, and a brisk sprint around the village." I said and he nodded in understanding. "After we will have breakfast and then Chakra training. Only after you have finished your training for the day will we continue on whatever punches and kicks I wish you to. The work will be grueling, but you do get one day off."

Lazily I walked from the house into the yard were a practice log had been set in place by my own hands. It was a simple piece of that sprang from the ground and could be used for anything be that Taijutsu or kunai practice. He followed behind eagerly reminding me of a little lost puppy and I guess that was what he is. My little lost puppy. I grabbed the log and let the boy go before walking toward the clearing.

We arrived in the clearing quickly and I got him to work. After we both ran around the field several times we began what I call a simple warm up. Lots of pushups, sit ups, jumping jacks, and stretches were included in the training before I even attempted to move on, but I knew better than to just let him get off easy.

"Let's move on." I said with a bright smirk before stretching both my arms before placing the large log in front of him. He looked between the two in surprise and tried to figure out what I wanted him to do with it. "Before we even consider complicated moves were going to focus on your body and readiness. To do this we are going to work on building both gaining some callous and strength. These are both important because with even the fanciest trick in the book without the back it up you will only hurt yourself. Having some calluses is important so that you can stop and block certain wounds and can even level the pain a punch can cause." I told him in my matter of fact tone and he nodded in some satisfaction. "Also we need to start working on your flexibility and acrobats, but that can wait for tomorrow. Today was going to work on falling."

I watched with sadistic satisfaction as he gulped at my words because of one certain four letter word that had him sweating up a storm: fall. To fall was not something he would enjoy and would not be fun, but would keep him alive. To be able to fall from great heights was the job of a ninja, but it was the idea of being weak that truly terrified the kid. Who wanted to fall to their enemy especially if they were trying to kill you.

We spent the next hour fighting each other which ended with Naruto's ass hitting the ground hard or trying as I told him to hit his palms across the ground and catch your body. By the end we were both sweating and getting a healthy workout much to my enjoyment. I knew for a fact that he would be sore and bruised tomorrow while I would be refreshed and happy. I couldn't wait for how sore he would be and how much fun it would be to tease him.

After much falling and bruising work we moved onto kicks and punches using both the academy style and my own more intense style. We practiced jumping and kicking with fluidity and both laughed when he managed to fall on his ass we a surprised and pained expression on his face.

"You're not so bad, Kid." I gasped out while sweat dripped into my brow and caused rivets of liquid to spill from down my body. It cooled my heated skin from four hours of practicing which even caused me to tire. Even if his skills were unrefined and blunt he was strong and had much more endurance than I expected. When I asked he shrugged and said it came with fighting off all the villagers. He had enough speed to nearly match a Chunnin and strength to match a new Jounin which shocked me enough to let him give me a powerful punch to my jaw.

Unlike Ninjutsu and Chakra he seemed to know what he was doing when came to punching and kicking; however he didn't seem to able to use more acrobats in his fighting or complex moves. I decided that was what we were going to focus on for the next month.

"Alright before dinner let's start with you are with your full body." I said with while tossing my hair free to the wind causing Naruto to get smacked by the newly knotted threads like a whip. I knew it hurt from experience from smacking myself with the tuff strings of blonde.

"Huh what do you mean?" he asked slightly confused as he watched me wearily as I stretched my limbs so I was more limber to do the number of flips I had planned. In my eyes he wasn't nearly good enough to fight with other ninja due to his inexperience and uncertainty.

"Flips." I shrugged at his shocked expression before continuing. "The use of flips and certain jumps can save a Ninja's life and be incorporated into fighting. I personally use my jumps in everything I do so I thought I would teach my style of fighting." He seemed unsure for a second before nodding his head.

We spent the next hour flipping, doing back handsprings and cart wheeling all over the field until we were both panting with exhaustion. Sweat dribbled down are backs and soaked are clothing as we finished up before we both decided on taking a breather and sitting under one of the larger trees scattered among the edges of the clearing.

It was large and old with mangled branches that reached to sky with unexpressed want and need. Its large thick roots sprung from the ground forming a safe haven for the trunk from most. Its dark green leaves shone like emerald in the dying light of the sun as each vain could be seen from the near see through skin.

Naruto and I both sat at the base of ancient plant and rested are tired and worn bodies on its back. The comforting sounds of the wild surrounded us as peace and serenity created a tranquil sense. It wasn't long until I noticed Naruto eyes fluttered down for the last time and his breath became even and low.

"What a strong boy you are." I whispered before standing up and placing the child on my back. His loose arms wrapped slightly around my neck as my hands held the unconscious boy in place. Slowly I walked back to our home to await another long day of training.


End file.
